<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спи сладко, милый принц by AlpineEdelweiss, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075019">Спи сладко, милый принц</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss'>AlpineEdelweiss</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Dark, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Русский | Russian, дарк</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он действительно не такой, как все.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спи сладко, милый принц</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Goodnight, sweet prince" — цитата из «Гамлета», обращённая к погибшему принцу датскому.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Ре́гул — ярчайшая звезда в созвездии Льва.</i><br/>
В древности имела название "Василиск",<br/>
что означает "принц", "маленький король"<br/>
или "сын царя".
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Регулус стоял во внутреннем дворике поместья Лестрейнджей и наблюдал за шаркающим по ступеням целителем. Ему было лет двести — старая развалина в сером поношенном балахоне, но считалось, что в головах таких хрычей водилось больше знаний, чем в пустых головёнках колдомедиков из Мунго. Рудольфус откопал его в какой-то ирландской деревушке с названием, способным привести в уныние любого заику. За стариком прямо по воздуху плыл сундук, в котором дребезжали склянки с оказавшимися бесполезными зельями. Гаргульи, восседающие на карнизах и выступах дома, синхронно повернули угловатые головы, провожая никчёмного лекаря. Не помог. Не сумел. Так пусть катится к чёрту!<p>Рабастан вышел из дома следом, догнал старикашку и довёл его до кованых железных ворот — дальше тот может добираться в свою глушь любым удобным ему способом, хоть верхом на фестрале. Скоро эти уродливые лошади подтянутся к поместью из лесной чащи — они всегда чуют смерть, а старшему Лестрейнджу осталось недолго. В эти минуты отец Рудольфуса и Рабастана умирал в душной спальне, пропитанной ароматом сотен травяных настоев и благовониями, которые мадам Лестрейндж поджигала по утрам, чтобы скрыть неприятные запахи. Вот и она сама показалась на крыльце, с трудом сдерживая слёзы, и протянула руку вернувшемуся Рабастану.</p><p>— Что сказал целитель перед уходом? Каковы шансы на выздоровление?</p><p>Басти виновато посмотрел на неё, словно самолично выносил приговор родному человеку.</p><p>— Надежды нет, мама. Благодаря вареву из лавчонки Серпента отец продержится пару недель, не больше, — ответил он и покосился на стоящего неподалёку Регулуса.</p><p>Силы покинули женщину — мадам Лестрейндж осела на землю у подножия статуи и дала волю слезам. Рабастан бросился её утешать. Бесстрастными мраморными глазами гаргульи следили за происходящим. Налетевший ветер поднял россыпь листьев с земли и швырнул их к ногам Регулуса.</p><p>Регулус поймал один лист, но тот хрустнул, моментально ломаясь, крошась, превращаясь в труху. Его скрюченные сухие собратья мучнисто-бурого цвета, сердито шурша, покатились дальше по двору. Регулус слышал, что кожа старшего Лестрейнджа с той же лёгкостью трескалась и рвалась, выпуская гной. Когда он рассказал об этом матери, она лишь безучастно пожала плечами.</p><p>— Похоже на проклятье. Бальтазар мог получить его давно, оно спало, а теперь проснулось. Врагов у него всегда было в избытке. Хорошо, если всё прекратится на нём. Бывают и семейные проклятья.</p><p>Вот и всё. Так просто. Миссис Блэк каждую субботу распивала чаи в обществе мадам Лестрейндж, они самозабвенно обсуждали светские сплетни, жаловались на детей и мужей, но когда один из них слёг и считал дни до часа «икс», Вальбурга уделила этой новости ровно минуту бесценного внимания. У неё были дела поважнее. Например, подкупить владельца «Дырявого котла», чтобы тот не сдавал Сириусу комнату над пабом. Никак не могла успокоиться. Их глупые войны несколько лет отравляли воздух в доме, не говоря о рассудке его обитателей. Отец ещё как-то держался. Регулус же всё чаще искал спасение в компании друзей.</p><p>Сейчас один из них нуждался в его поддержке. Регулус знал Рабастана с раннего детства, как знал имена всех зачарованных статуй и многочисленных родственников Басти в портретной галерее, знал каждый уголок в этом особняке, где в последние месяцы проводил больше времени, чем в доме на Гриммо.</p><p>В саду Лестрейндж-парка есть яблоня, грохнувшись с которой, он сломал руку, а год спустя под ней же впервые поцеловал девчонку, неумело и неуклюже, но ему понравилось.</p><p>Именно Бальтазар Лестрейндж показал Регулусу, как оживлять игрушки, и армия чёрных солдатиков всегда побеждала белых — оловянное войско Рабастана. Здесь его представили Тёмному Лорду, хотя отец был категорически против. Кажется, он ревновал, ведь мама была без ума от Повелителя. Она произносила его имя со смесью восхищения и ужаса, смотрела как на божество. Как на солнце, освещающее путь. Отец не понимал глубину великих замыслов. Тёмный Лорд приведёт их к победе. Они изменят мир. Вместе. Даже парковые розы лучше набирают цвет без сорняков. Тёмный Лорд был садовником, а они, его верные соратники, — инструментами в умелых руках. Кто захочет любоваться сорняками? Только чудаки вроде полоумного директора Дамблдора — старика с колокольчиками в бороде.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд слишком снисходителен. Заполучить Министерство Магии и Хогвартс можно за сутки — было бы желание. Авроры и так не скрывали, что недовольны новым главой. С Краучем сумел бы незаметно разобраться Барти. Отец сам говорил, что министр слаб и ничего не решает. Да и в Отделе Тайн у Повелителя были свои люди.</p><p>Но все медлили. Все чего-то ждали.</p><p>Зачем проливать столько волшебной крови, устраивать ночные «маскарады» и швыряться заклинаниями на грязной маггловской улице? Абботы, Боунсы, Уизли… у них никакого влияния. Они — ничто. Но Тёмный Лорд, видимо, считал иначе, и кто такой Регулус, чтобы сомневаться или спорить. Ему едва исполнилось семнадцать, некоторые его вещи ещё пахли мылом, которое используют эльфы в Хогвартсе, а на рейды Регулуса попросту не брали. Если вылазки так важны, почему его держали в запасе? Он ощущал себя новичком на лавке крутой команды по квиддичу. Вечным запасным среди маститых игроков. Он как-то спросил Беллу, но та, как всегда, отшутилась:</p><p>— Ты так долго шепелявил в детстве, Регси… Может, взрослые дяди боятся, что твои «Конфундуши» и «Депульшо» полетят в них самих?</p><p>— А «Круцио» и «Авады» они не боятся?</p><p>— Они-то нет. А ты?</p><p>Стерва. Ядовитая гадина. Даже пёстрая эфа — подарок дяди Сигнуса — не скопила столько яда, и договориться с ней было проще, чем с дражайшей кузиной. Змея слушалась Регулуса. Белла была глуха ко всем и вся.</p><p>И всё же…</p><p>Он был готов! Он справится! Он лучший! Ни один слизеринец с его курса не владел невербальными чарами так, как он. В четырнадцать Регулус научился трансфигурировать части тела и изменять форму черепа живого существа — МакГонагалл не могла придраться. У него врождённый талант. Слизнорт пророчил ему большое будущее и с гордостью представлял знаменитым гостям. Абраксас обещал замолвить за него словечко и устроить в дипломатический корпус. И всё же Регулус Блэк был недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы надеть какую-то уродливую маску и отправиться в пригород Лондона попугать магглов.</p><p>Сириус, его бестолковый брат, как-то сказал:</p><p>— Если мы встретимся в бою — пеняй на себя. Под маской вы все мне враги.</p><p>Тупица! Ему-то как раз эти стычки были по нутру. Ну а как же. Сириус Блэк спас хозяйку булочной. Великий подвиг!</p><p>Наконец Рабастан отвёл мать в дом и подошёл к Регулусу.</p><p>— Жаль, что ты это видел. Когда я попросил тебя прийти, не думал, что…</p><p>— Забыли, — перебил Регулус. — Мне жаль.</p><p>Рабастан благодарно кивнул.</p><p>Начал накрапывать дождь. Гаргулья, сидящая на постаменте над ними, встрепенулась и развернула крылья.</p><p>— Спасибо, Рюк, — сказал Регулус, взглянув на каменного стража.</p><p>Басти же захлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. Ужасная маггловская привычка, роднившая его с Сириусом. Регулус не стал дожидаться, когда друг выдохнет дым ему в лицо.</p><p>— Беллы нет? Тогда идём в дом.</p><p>— А если бы была? — слабо усмехнулся Рабастан.</p><p>— Не буди лихо, — хмыкнул Регулус, взбежав на крыльцо. — Сегодня в «Волшебном зверинце» выставка африканских гарпий. Белла наверняка уже там.</p><p>— Выставка?</p><p>— Да, победит самая злющая и страшная тварь. Готовьте на каминной полке место для награды.</p><p>Рабастан рассмеялся. Впервые за месяц Регулус услышал его смех.</p><p>Он старался растормошить приятеля, но тот всё больше напоминал рыбу-каплю. Бессмысленно. Трата времени. Его присутствие только мешает. В этом доме всё погрузилось в напряжённое ожидание. Ясно, что Беллатриса будет где угодно, лишь бы не здесь — она предпочтёт кутить где-то с Эйвери или громить в карты полупьяного Макнейра. Сколько бы чистокровки ни кичились родственными связями, в трудную минуту каждый за себя. Вот когда Бальтазар умрёт, они непременно потянутся сюда со слезливыми соболезнованиями. Лизоблюды. Лицемеры. И его мать одна из них. Возможно, Тёмному Лорду удастся сплотить их, создать нечто новое. Благодаря его знаку на предплечье часть из них уже одно целое.</p><p>Эльф вынес поднос с угощениями и опустил его на банкетку. Регулус попробовал тарталетку и едва заставил себя её проглотить. Пересолено. Поди, домовик всю закуску предварительно оросил слезами.</p><p>— Что, не вкусно? — спросил Рабастан, опустившись в кресло. Свет камина придал его осунувшемуся лицу иллюзию румянца.</p><p>— Непривычно, — ответил Регулус, сев напротив. — Кричер готовит иначе.</p><p>— Это точно. Помню, как он подал мне суп с жирной мухой. Кричер уже стар и плохо видит. Пора бы вам найти нового слугу, а его отправить на покой.</p><p>— На покой — это отрубить голову, чтобы пополнить коллекцию чокнутой тёти Элладоры? — холодно осведомился Регулус.</p><p>— Слушай, я знаю, этот эльф нянчил тебя с пелёнок, но ты сам не свой, Рег, скажи кто слово против него. Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так ревел, как в тот день, когда Кричера укусила эфа. Хорошо, твой отец быстро достал безоаровый камень — иначе боюсь представить, что бы с тобой стало. Превратился бы в водяного.</p><p>— Это в прошлом. Больше такого не случалось, а эфа пообещала так не делать.</p><p>— Правда? Так и сказала? — издевался Рабастан.</p><p>— Просто закрой рот.</p><p>Откуда Басти знать, что Кричер был единственным в доме, кто успокаивал маленького Регулуса, пока мать и Сириус рьяно собачились в гостиной. Тем, кто загнал боггарта в буфет на чердаке и не сказал хозяевам, откуда тот взялся в доме. Кричер — верный слуга. Он справится с любым поручением Тёмного Лорда, который попросил эльфа на несколько дней. Кричер сделает всё, что требуется, и вернётся.</p><p>Пламя камина внезапно взревело и взметнулось вверх. В гостиную из очага вышел Рудольфус, а за ним в чёрно-алом одеянии — сам Тёмный Лорд. Регулус и Басти одновременно вскочили на ноги и поклонились.</p><p>— Прошу вас, Повелитель, — произнёс Рудольфус. — Отец наверху.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд качнул головой в знак приветствия, ощупав Регулуса взглядом с головы до пят, и направился за Лестрейнджем.</p><p>Когда они скрылись за дверью гостиной, Рабастан с сияющими глазами повернулся к Регулусу.</p><p>— Тёмный Лорд — давний друг моего отца. Он что-нибудь придумает, будь уверен! Руди не хотел его беспокоить, но раз уж решился… Это тебе не какой-то шарлатан из захолустья. Он всемогущ. Я сообщу матери, что у нас важный гость.</p><p>Пока где-то наверху умирал Бальтазар Лестрейндж, Регулус умирал внизу от любопытства. Он сел, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд редко делился своими секретами. Говорили, что ему поддалась особая магия, да и сам он не раз давал понять, что шагнул в их ремесле дальше обычного волшебника. Регулус видел, как сгустки тьмы выстреливали из его ладоней и сам Повелитель обращался в пульсирующий мрак. Он задавал Тёмному Лорду бесчисленное количество вопросов, и тот терпеливо на них отвечал, словно видел в Регулусе достойного ученика.</p><p>В коридоре прошмыгнул домовик с кувшином воды и охапкой чистого белья.</p><p>Регулус поднялся. Ему не сиделось. Волнующее ощущение не покидало. Он прошёл в библиотеку и безошибочно выбрал среди тысяч книг на полках томик «Проклятия Виридиана». Пальцы ласково погладили корешок. Книга выгнулась навстречу точно кошка, а секция шкафа отъехала назад и ушла в сторону, открывая тайный ход. Регулус смело шагнул в полумрак и знакомыми коридорами двинулся вперёд и вверх.</p><p>Голос Тёмного Лорда невозможно было спутать ни с одним другим, но Регулус, крадущийся в узком туннеле, не разобрал ни слова. Когда он протиснулся поближе и остановился, заговорил уже старший Лестрейндж — так тихо, что пришлось напрячь слух. Одуряюще пахло валерианой. Через щель между панелями в стене Регулус разглядел сидящего к нему спиной Тёмного Лорда и рядом с его креслом широкую кровать главы семьи. Казалось дико неправильным видеть Бальтазара в таком состоянии.</p><p>Половицы скрипнули. Регулус задержал дыхание, но в комнате звуки его возни остались без внимания.</p><p>— …упущено, — выдохнул Лестрейндж. — Я оттягивал, сколько возможно, зато теперь сгорю быстро. Руди приволок какого-то старца, ровесника Мерлина, не иначе. Видел бы ты его, Том. Профессор Вилкост — девочка на его фоне.</p><p>— Мы договорились, что ты забудешь это имя, — резко произнёс Тёмный Лорд. Его недовольство волной прокатилось по комнате. — Тома больше нет.</p><p>— Да, знаю. Ты недоволен, но мне уже плевать. Никогда не понимал, почему тебя слушал. Мы были детьми, и я считал тебя другом, несмотря на твоё дрянное происхождение. Сирота-полукровка из маггловского приюта.</p><p>Что он такое сказал? Это ложь!</p><p>— Сейчас я гадаю, — продолжал Лестрейндж, захлёбываясь воздухом, — может, ты обманул нас, когда заявил, что мать твоя из Гонтов.</p><p>— Ты играешь с огнём, Бальтазар. Наследие Слизерина — моё по праву! Одна капля моей крови….</p><p>— Ценнее всей нашей. Как тут забыть. Слышал сотню раз. Мои сыновья верят, что ты лечишь подагру наложением рук, возвращаешь слух глухому, а зрение — незрячему, но хуже всего, они считают, что у тебя есть план. Скажи мне, Том… Я на смертном одре, мне терять нечего. Ставки были сделаны давно. Они правы? Ты планируешь взять власть в свои руки и вернуть чистокровным семьям все утраченные привилегии?</p><p>— Годы явно не прибавили тебе ума, Бальтазар, — Тёмный Лорд едва повысил голос. — Я облегчу тебе задачу. Ты столько лет безмолвно следовал за мной, а сейчас на пороге смерти спохватился и точно богобоязненный маггл хочешь узнать, вдруг напрасно нагрешил. Конечно, у меня есть план. Я вынашивал его годами, снося насмешки и тычки. «Грязнокровка Риддл» — так вы встретили меня на Слизерине, вы, жалкие идиоты, вечно ноющие, вечно жалующиеся. Министерство вас обижает, заставляет сидеть за одним столом с грязнокровками, лечит их в Мунго за ваш счёт вместо того, чтобы отослать в маггловские больницы. Мне даже не пришлось ничего придумывать. Вы говорили, а я запоминал, чтобы через несколько лет повторить ваши же слова и привести дураков в экстаз. Вы все одинаково мне омерзительны, и чем больше сильных волшебников сгинет в этой войне, тем легче мне будет взять под контроль уцелевших — обозлённых, раздавленных, слабых — и править ими по своему усмотрению.</p><p>— И сколько же ты собрался править кучкой дрожащих тварей, Том?</p><p>— Долго. Я переживу их всех.</p><p>— Значит, тебе удалось… Ты сделал это.</p><p>— Какой волшебник не мечтает создать Философский камень и обрести бессмертие? Я пошёл дальше.</p><p>— У тебя получилось создать крестраж. Но как?</p><p>— Вы с Ноттом всегда говорили, что я слишком много читаю.</p><p>— Артефакт Основателей, верно? Ча… — приступ кашля сотряс тело Бальтазара.</p><p>Тёмный Лорд взмахом ладони призвал с прикроватной тумбочки стакан воды и с помощью магии поднёс его к губам больного, охваченного предсмертными корчами. Лестрейндж сделал несколько громких жадных глотков.</p><p>— Ты и правда не такой как все, Том, — прохрипел он, вытерев губы и подбородок бумажно-костяной рукой. — Тяжело будет такому особенному влачить существование в облике змеи или крысы. Твоё тело невечное. Если с ним что-то случится, ты превратишься в ничто, дым на ветру, шёпот ветра, меньше чем призрак. Как ты собираешься править — дуя в водосточную трубу?</p><p>Внезапно Регулус осознал весь ужас происходящего, всю его мерзость. И всё же где-то в глубине души надеялся, что вот сейчас Повелитель картинно хлопнет себя ладонью по лбу и скажет, что неудачно пошутил.</p><p>— Я нашёл подходящий ритуал, — задумчиво покручивая в руках прилетевший к нему стакан, произнёс Тёмный Лорд. Регулус не видел его лица, но чувствовал: Волдеморт улыбался. — Он испробован индийскими шаманами. Магия не ограничивается книгами в твоей библиотеке. Я путешествовал достаточно, чтобы судить.</p><p>— Создашь голема?</p><p>— Помилуй! Всё куда изящнее. Всего три ингредиента: кровь или плоть слуги, врага и родственника. Лучше живого, иначе могут быть неприятные последствия. Слуг у меня, как ты знаешь, хватает. Возможно, это будут твои дети. Посмотрим, сколько они продержатся. Врагов — и того больше. О родной крови я тоже позаботился.</p><p>— Вот как?</p><p>— Сын Вальбурги.</p><p>В горле Регулуса разом пересохло, а сердце забилось быстрее. Он ослышался. Не может такого быть! Невозможно!</p><p>— Он ни о чём не подозревает, послушен и покорен. Рвётся в бой, если верить Антонину.</p><p>С ледяным уколом страха Регулус понял, что речь о нём. Дыхание перехватило, словно ему снова пять, и Сириус, сам не зная того, закрыл его в тёмном чулане, где сидит бука. Он боролся с желанием попятиться, заткнув уши, и ворваться в комнату, чтобы прикончить Волдеморта, хотя только что узнал — это бесполезно. Как Тёмный Лорд мог заявлять подобное? Как посмел намекать, что мать… Регулус купался в волнах ярости, не слыша, как Бальтазар о чём-то спрашивал, как часы пробили полдень… Пальцы сжались на рукояти волшебной палочки. Что он делал? Что собирался делать? Регулус вновь перевёл взгляд на Тёмного Лорда. Он говорил, он всегда так много говорил…</p><p>— …слишком важен. Его следует держать подальше от авроров, получивших приказ бить на поражение.</p><p>Бальтазар слегка приподнялся. Его лицо скривилось от боли, но он не отрывал взгляда от собеседника.</p><p>— Ты растишь его как свинью на убой.</p><p>— Убой? Зачем такие крайности? Я же сказал, для ритуала лучше, если парень будет жив. А сейчас прости, мой друг, — в насмешку подчеркнул Волдеморт и поднялся на ноги, — у меня много дел. Эдгар Боунс доставляет хлопоты. В конце недели он собирается выступить на заседании Визенгамота и разоблачить ещё одного моего друга. Крэбб так нелепо попался на организации договорного матча в лиге. Я должен предупредить его, а дальше он всё сделает сам. Вы всегда всё делали сами. Ты знаешь, как я не люблю пачкать руки. Вечером я должен нанести визит зельевару в Лютном переулке. Он изготовил по моему заказу нечто потрясающее. У меня большие планы на это зелье, но не стану утомлять тебя подробностями. Пора прощаться. Твой старший сын сказал, что проклятье доставляет тебе невероятные мучения. Неважно выглядишь. Кажется, чуть тронь — вся кожа треснет, как древний пергамент. Полагаю, ты не будешь возражать, если я ускорю твою кончину и принесу облегчение. Это мой последний дружеский жест для тебя.</p><p>Бальтазар больше не смотрел на него — то ли сил не было, то ли желания.</p><p>— Боишься, что я проболтаюсь. Твоя тайна уйдёт со мной в могилу, Том. Мы сами их вырыли, последовав за тобой, — выдохнул Лестрейндж, откинувшись на смятые подушки.</p><p>— Пусть тебя утешит то, что ни один Вальпургиев рыцарь не был мне так полезен, как ты. Благодаря тебе я свёл знакомство с Малфоями, Селвином и брюзгой Ноттом. Ты представил меня Блэкам и их горячей дочурке. Твоя невестка, к слову, напоминает мне Вальбургу. Дикий нрав.</p><p>— Кончай это, Том.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — Волдеморт отошёл к дверям, и Регулус не мог его видеть. — Авада Кедавра, — заклинание прозвучало, как гром в комнате.</p><p>Спальня погрузилась в мёртвую тишину. Дверная ручка щёлкнула, а затем Регулус услышал удаляющиеся по коридору шаги. Он ударил по стене кулаком, прижался к ней щекой. Бессвязные мысли заполнили голову. Это нереально. Не взаправду. Ни холод шершавого камня под щекой, ни в кровь содранные костяшки, ни покойник в комнате… Дрожа всем телом, разрываясь между ужасом и ненавистью, Регулус выпрямился и побрёл по тайному ходу.</p><p>В библиотеке было тихо и темно, только дождь остервенело бил в окна.</p><p>Регулус заметил тёмно-красные пятна на паркете — накапало с его пальцев.</p><p>Одна капля ценнее всей крови, что течёт в жилах Лестрейнджей.</p><p>Он осмотрел свои липкие ладони, повернул их тыльной стороной, стиснул в кулаки и снова разжал. Хватит ли Тёмному Лорду его пальца? Или понадобится вся кисть? Может, для ритуала и этого будет мало. В ход пойдёт голова. Или сердце. За сколько лет его разберут по частям? О! Он действительно не такой, как все.</p><p>В темени скопился жар — тлел язычок пламени гнева, но в груди всё замёрзло, покрылось ледяной коркой.</p><p>Регулус очистил руки и вернулся в гостиную с натянутой вежливой улыбкой, с безмятежным выражением лица. Усилия были ни к чему. Зала была пуста, а сверху раздавались крики и рыдания.</p><p>Пламя уже расползалось в камине — Волдеморт ушёл, вне сомнений, со всей надлежащей скорбью сообщив членам семьи о поразившей их род утрате. Он не смог помочь. Уже поздно. Больной был слишком слаб. Ничего страшного. На Повелителя нельзя сердиться. Он велик, грозен, но милосерден, как и положено божествам.</p><p>Однако если Тёмный Лорд и был богом, то тем, кто пожирал своих детей. Ложное солнце. Запятнанное. Чёрная дыра, заглатывающая чужие жизни. Мошенник, играющий на фантазиях дурачья, романтиков — идиотов, выстроившихся в очередь в пасть людоеда.</p><p>Регулус не стал подниматься по лестнице. Он вышел из дома и под дождём двинулся к воротам Лестрейндж-парка. Все гаргульи во дворе ожили. Они рычали и били хвостами, будто знали больше, чем хозяева. Они пытались сорваться в воздух с насиженных мест и растерзать невидимого врага, но были прикованы к камню. Они ничего не могли поделать.</p><p>А Регулус мог.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Маггловский дом — серый и безликий, точно такой же, как всякий другой на этой улице. Единственной вещью, которая напоминала, что перед случайным прохожим гостиница, была вывеска с изображением странного устройства, из которого высовывался человечек с откровенно бестолковым выражением лица. Внизу красовалась надпись «Жёлтая подводная лодка».<p>Нужный номер располагался на верхнем этаже. Сириус разорился на комнату с выходом на чердак. Регулусу пришлось подкупить Флетчера, чтобы узнать адрес брата.</p><p>Он покосился на стены с ободранной штукатуркой, деревянную дверь с липким прямоугольником по центру — по-видимому, здесь ещё недавно красовалось объявление о травле грызунов с припиской: в вашем доме видели крысу. Теперь оно валялось на полу лестничной клетки, нещадно порванное пополам.</p><p>Регулус постучал и на всякий случай отступил на пару шагов. Ещё неизвестно, как его встретят — так хотя бы было куда падать.</p><p>Дверь открылась сразу широко, словно его подстерегали и сейчас полетят Непростительные. Но нет… Сириус замер на пороге с таким видом, будто только и ждал команду выдвигаться — спасать чёртов мир. Регулус успел разглядеть часть прихожей за его спиной: зеркало в щербатой раме и гардеробную с прибитыми к ней вешалками — наверное, чтобы не украли. Дальняя стена была увешана полароидными снимками. Слышалась психоделическая музыка, но при закрытой двери на площадку она не проникала благодаря оглушающим чарам, на которые сподобился его брат. И на это Сириус променял свою комнату на Гриммо?</p><p>— Какие люди! — воскликнул тот, опомнившись. — Мама тебя прислала? Быстро же в этот раз она меня нашла — теряю хватку. Хочет убедиться, что меня и отсюда погонят поганой метлой?</p><p>В кои-то веки Регулус решил закрыть глаза на оскорбления.</p><p>— Надо поговорить.</p><p>Сириус прислонился к дверному косяку и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Я же сказал в прошлый раз, что твоя морда, несмотря на всё сходство с моей, мне противна.</p><p>— Не стал бы тебя беспокоить, но обстоятельства вынудили. Я могу зайти?</p><p>— Хочешь войти? Придётся назвать пароль, умник. Или… Постой! Реши загадку! Точно! Помнишь птичью башку на двери в башне Равенкло? Назови-ка имя носатого из «Битлз». Чёрт возьми, у него такой шнобель — больше, чем у Нюниуса. Можешь себе представить?</p><p>Регулус начал раздражаться.</p><p>— Сириус…</p><p>— Ответ неверный.</p><p>— Я не шучу.</p><p>Брат нахмурился, он был немного удивлён такой настойчивостью.</p><p>— Выкладывай, что у тебя.</p><p>— Об этом нельзя потолковать на лестничной клетке, — разозлился Регулус.</p><p>И снова Сириус на глазах превращался в идиота.</p><p>— Говори по-человечески. Ты опять шипишь, как в пять лет. Не понимаю, чему там мама так умилялась.</p><p>Регулус поджал губы. Он даже не заметил, что перешёл на парселтанг. Никогда не замечал.</p><p>— Я узнал нечто крайне важное, — процедил он сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Да? Адрес магазинчика с журналами для взрослых?</p><p>Кровь закипела от гнева. Регулус сжал плечо брата до боли.</p><p>— Заткнись и слушай! Ты редкостная задница, Сириус, пиксин сын…</p><p>— Эй, у нас одни родители. Выдохни. Ведёшь себя, как я. Бесит.</p><p>— Хоть на минуту закрой свой рот, упражняться в остроумии будешь на мальчишнике у Поттера. То, что я узнал, меняет всё. Вам не победить. Тёмному Лорду плевать на нас, на Орден и Пожирателей смерти! Он хочет царствовать на костях, в обугленной пустыне, Сириус. Он вырежет не только сорняки, но и розы. Погубит всех!</p><p>— Да ты пыльцы докси нанюхался! — воскликнул Сириус, стряхнув его руку. — Тебя колотит.</p><p>Регулус вдруг осознал, как, должно быть, выглядел: с синяками под глазами, взъерошенный, с наспех перевязанной ладонью. Неудивительно, что брат не воспринимал его всерьёз.</p><p>— Мне ужасно интересно послушать твою историю. Знаешь, если хочешь обсудить квиддичный матч, девчонок или подраться — я к твоим услугам, но не раньше, чем ты сведёшь скотское клеймо с левой руки.</p><p>— Но Тёмный Лорд…</p><p>Сириус затряс головой.</p><p>— И слушать не собираюсь. Сегодня я уже дал жалящим под зад одному придурку с кипой книжонок про духовное просвещение. Могу и тебе всыпать. Всё, что так или иначе связано с Волдемортом, вызывает у меня тошноту, Рег. Понимаешь?</p><p>Он понимал. Теперь да. Этот бой проигран.</p><p>— Думаешь, Дамблдор сильно от него отличается? — прошептал Регулус, опустив глаза. — Думаешь, ему неизвестно, кто скрывается под масками? Тогда к чему это всё, скажи.</p><p>— Уходи, — пробормотал Сириус.</p><p>Но что это дрогнуло в его голосе? Жалость? Беспокойство? Увольте!</p><p>— Ты же… ты ведь не сдаваться пришёл?</p><p>— Нет, — мрачно сказал Регулус, набросив капюшон. Больше здесь делать нечего. — Сдаваться я точно не намерен.</p><p>— Проспись.</p><p>Зачем? Он только что проснулся.</p><p>Сириус помялся на пороге и всё же бросил ему в спину, издав грустный смешок:</p><p>— Ну… увидимся.</p><p>Регулус вздохнул.</p><p>— Вряд ли, Сириус. Не знаю.</p><p>Он не удосужился сойти вниз и покинуть маггловскую халупу — аппарировал к дому Блэков прямо с лестничной клетки. Кто упрекнёт? Кто заложит? Его старший брат — недотёпа?</p><p>На площади Гриммо замигали фонари, когда через несколько минут Кричер появился в комнате молодого господина. Трясущийся, мокрый, с ошалевшими глазами. Он говорил, рыдал, глотая слова, выплёскивал обиду и боль.</p><p>Инферналы, лодка, пещера… Плата кровью за проход. Артефакт Основателей. Есть ли… будут ли другие?</p><p>Регулусу оставалось только слушать, шепча банальные утешения в ответ, обещая, что скоро всё закончится. Он отнёс эльфа вниз и как дитя уложил в его каморке. Пусть отдыхает. Пусть спит. За него этой ночью будут бодрствовать другие. Одно Регулус знал точно — Том Риддл не получит от него ничего.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Отец проводил какие-то расчёты в кабинете. Волшебные знаки и формулы висели в воздухе, наполняя помещение потусторонним голубым светом. Регулус остановился в дверях, следя за его работой. Глупо считать отца слепцом и дураком, обманутым женой простофилей. Орион Блэк знал — и знал давно, — что в доме рос лишь один его ребёнок, но никогда… ни разу не подал вида о своей осведомлённости.<p>Кричер уже ждал на крыльце сам не свой от одной только мысли о возвращении к расщелине в прибрежных скалах Северного моря.</p><p>Орион всё же заметил, что больше не один, и поднял голову. Улыбнулся.</p><p>— А, это ты. Уже поздно, мой мальчик. Завтра будет сложный день. В девять мы должны быть в Лестрейндж-парке.</p><p>— Ты прав, — ответил Регулус, выдохнув. — Я зашёл… хотел сказать, чтобы ты тоже не задерживался. Вечером быстро устают глаза.</p><p>— Верно. Я увлёкся. Посижу ещё полчасика, а ты ложись.</p><p>Регулус кивнул. Рука скользнула в карман. Медальон с письмом на месте.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, отец.</p><p>— Спи сладко, милый принц.</p><p>Оставалось надеяться, что он был хорошим сыном.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>